There are often times when a work boat is needed, and yet it is most economical to move the vessel by land to the desired site. With this in mind, a work boat has been designed to meet highway specifications, allowing it to be towed at high speeds without restriction, and yet incorporates the necessary tools for performing the necessary work, such as a crane, stowable side pontoons and a unique stowable bow loading ramp.
Prior art known to the inventor includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,632 granted to Blank on Apr. 18, 2006 which discloses a stowable ramp for a pontoon boat. The ramp is stowed on rails beneath the deck and can be removed and attached at a variety of positions along the edge of the boat.
U.S. Publication 2007/0163484 published Jul. 19, 2007 discloses a boat ramp on the bow of a vessel, including a first part hinged to the bow at a first end and a second part hinged to the first part at a second end. Means for raising and lowering the ramp are also disclosed.
U.S. Publication 2010/0175608 published Jul. 15, 2010 disclosed a boat ramp, including a first section pivotably coupled to the boat for rotation about a vertical axis and a second section pivotably connected to the first section, such that it may be extended outwardly from the first section or stowed on top of the first section.